EL VS ELLA: TODO POR UNA APUESTA
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Continuación de NO ME GANARAS después de descubrir que syaoran habia cobrado por ser amable sakura estaba dispuesta a hacerlo arrepentirse enamorándolo, el problema es que no tenia ni un poco de idea de como lograrlo, ideando planes absurdos que dejaran a syaoran sorprendido, quien ganara el o ella?
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA

**EL VS ELLA **

**TODO POR UNA APUESTA**

CAPITULO 1

La Venganza estilo Sakura

.

.

Syaoran se removió incomodo en la oficina de su padre era raro que el gran Hien Li lo llamara

–no puedo creerlo mi propio hijo extorsiona chicas para tener dinero –dijo Hien Li en forma de indignación

–no es verdad Daidoji me dio dinero a cambio de ser amable con su amiga –se defendió syaoran –no fue extorción si lo ves bien

–mejor cállate syaoran ahora dame las llaves de tu auto tanto quieres dinero, pondremos a la venta tu convertible

Syaoran sintió una bofetada simbólica hubiera preferido que su padre lo golpeara a decirle adiós a su Camaro de colección, lo peor fue que no fue una venta ordinaria su padre no quiso dejar que el eligiera al comprador y lo malbaratara, que pasaba si esa persona no lo cuidaba, pero lo que más lo intrigaba era como su padre se había enterado de que Daidoji le había dado dinero, en un principio sospechoso de ella pero luego lo medito nada ganaba Daidoji al hacer algo así

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo veía incrédula a su amiga ciertamente Sakura era dramática y fatalista, pero jamás pensó que también era vengativa

–realmente no tenias que haber enviado esa carta anónima, además tu misma fuiste y le soltaste a Li eso de enamorarlo entonces ¿por qué involucrar al Padre de Li en esto?

–no lo entiendes Tomoyo es por principios el muy ingrato incubo de mirada fría acepto la apuesta

– ¿y? –pregunto Tomoyo

–No sé cómo hacerlo -dijo en ademan teatral Sakura recostada contra el deportivo

–como sufres amiga sobre todo con ese auto que acabas de comprarte, dime ¿quedarte con su auto es parte de tu plan para enamorarlo?

–piénsalo tommy los chicos aman sus autos así que…

– ¿el te amara como al auto? –termino Tomoyo la frase y suspiro la lógica de su amiga a veces la dejada anonadada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran camino el camino desde su casa a la escuela su sirviente Wei le había indicado que autobús debía tomar para llegar a tiempo, pero claro el nunca había subido a uno en toda su vida para cuando llego a la escuela faltaban diez minutos iba tan distraído que no noto el carro que se acerco

– ¡oye! ¿Qué estás loco? Fíjate cuidado y abollaste mi carro

–Ni que yo fuera una pared además…. –syaoran no podía creer lo que veía su hermoso Camaro convertible era manejado por Sakura –además llego tarde

– ¿y es mi culpa que tu no tengas auto? Quítate –le grito

"**cálmate syaoran"** –se dijo tal vez solo era una coincidencia que Sakura manejara un auto idéntico a, el de el porqué vamos porque ella traería precisamente su auto, no tenia lógica

Syaoran entro al salón arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza baja

–Amigo no tienes buena cara –dijo Eriol al verlo sentarse en su asiento

Sakura lo vio con desdén como era costumbre en ella y lo imagino a sus pies

–y ¿cuál es tu plan amiga? –pregunto Tomoyo

– ¿De qué? –pregunto Sakura saliendo de su ensoñación

–tu plan para conquistar a Li y ganar la apuesta y recuperar según tu el dinero que le page por ser amable, que insisto no necesito –dijo Tomoyo

Syaoran vio a Sakura quien le dirigió una mirada y después le saco la lengua

Syaoran se sorprendió que clase de estrategia tenia Sakura Kinomoto para conquistarlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL FIC NO ME GANARAS MAS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE EL FIC PORTADAS Y ADELANTOS EN AmantesDeLosFanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA

**EL VS ELLA **

**TODO POR UNA APUESTA**

**.**

**¿Celos?... ¿qué es eso?**

**.**

Syaoran frunció el ceño y clavo su mirada en la espalda de Sakura no sabía porque pero que ella lo ignorara le parecía tan molesto quería atravesarla con la mirada.

Sakura sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo sentía la mirada de Li sobre ella y por alguna razón no era una mirada agradable

Tomoyo observo la escena con mucha gracia sin duda Sakura había hecho algo con Li tal vez sin darse cuenta había logrado su cometido atraer su atención aunque tal vez lo había hecho de una forma errónea

–Tomoyo te lo aseguro algo trama ese incubo contra mi –dijo en una forma paranoica –tal vez sabe que yo tengo a nuestro bebe –dijo espantada

– ¿nuestro bebe? ¿Tuyo y de, él? –pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida pero rápidamente se calmo, por que tratándose de Sakura lo más probable es que hablara de algo completamente diferente a lo que ella imaginara

–Si Tommy seguro sabe que yo tengo el auto y por eso tiene esa cara

– ¿por bebe te refieres al auto?

–a que mas me referiría ayúdame tommy no se qué hacer

– ¿que hay sobre tu plan?

– ¿cual plan? Por dios Tomoyo tengo un plan y no lo recuerdo

–Enamorar a Li Sakura –dijo Tomoyo sin poder creer que su amiga realmente fuera tan despistada

–cierto ese plan, no se me acurre nada, creo que le preguntare a Eriol

Tomoyo se sonrojo levemente ante la mención del chico ingles

–preguntémosle a él, pero recuerda que es su mejor amigo ¿crees que nos ayude? –pregunto perspicaz y sonrojada Tomoyo

Sakura sonrió. –te lo aseguro nos ayudara

–De acuerdo –dijo Tomoyo suspirando esa seguridad de Sakura a veces la asustaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran vio a Eriol sorprendido lo que él le acababa de decir lo había dejado sorprendido

– ¿estás seguro, o muy seguro, o tal vez súper seguro? –dijo syaoran acorralando a Eriol contra su silla

–Estoy seguro –contesto Eriol empujándolo de su cara que estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro –tenia la misma mancha que le hice aquella vez que derrame soda en el asiento

Syaoran no daba crédito no solo osaba ignóralo olímpicamente si no que le había quitado su auto

–lo importante es que parece que desistió de enamorarte, porque no salió a relucir tu nombre en ningún momento en la conversación, pero eso no te importa amigo, como sea hoy iré con ella y la hermosa Tomoyo a tomar un café

– ¿iremos a donde? –pregunto syaoran

–Iremos no, -lo corrigió Eriol –iré porque tú no estás invitado o al menos jamás dijimos que tu irías

Syaoran sintió que lo abofeteaban no solo lo ignoraban le quitaban su auto, aparte su mejor amigo lo traicionaba –te gusta Sakura –lo acuso dejando a Eriol sorprendido

–No negare que Kinomoto es linda pero no me gusta en ese sentido –se defendió el ingles

–lo sabía con esa cara angelical y su hermoso cabello, porque no te ibas a enamorar de ella –dijo un paranoico syaoran

–espera acaso tu ¿estás celoso?

– ¿Celos yo?... qué es eso –pregunto al tiempo que se escondía evitando que Sakura lo viera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol observo con suma curiosidad la silueta de la persona del otro lado de la cafetería y no pudo evitar emitir una leve sonrisa y pensó **"no creí que fuera capaz de espiarnos" **suspirando ante el obvio hecho que si los espiaba y seguro para cerciorarse que realmente no había nada con Sakura y el, Eriol decidió divertirse un poco con el

.

Tomoyo observo con suma gracia el disfraz de syaoran no podía creer que pensara que no lo reconocerían llevando una gabardina negra lentes oscuros y una gorra lo viera por donde lo viera parecía sospechoso

.

Sakura no podía creer esa persona seguro era un famoso que estaba disfrazado

– ¿qué famoso creen que sea? –pregunto Sakura

La reacción de Eriol fue aguantar las ganas de derramar su café en la cara de la bella Tomoyo

La reacción de Tomoyo fue negar con la cabeza

Y ambos pensaron que eso dos hacía una pareja perfecta

.

.

Syaoran veía desde el otro extremo de la cafetería y no le gustaba la forma en que Eriol hablaba con Sakura "celoso" claro que no syaoran había decidido seguir a su amigo, no por celos era cuestión de principios, porque Sakura trataba de conquistarlo a él como para que su amigo le jugara sucio si, syaoran sabía que Sakura no podía ganar pero verla tan sonriente con su amigo eso si no lo permitía

–Señor va a ordenar –le pregunto una mesera

–puedes creerlo están tan sonrientes –dijo syaoran sin prestar atención a la mesera

– ¿piensa ordenar o no?

Syaoran vio a la mesera –claro agua por favor –dijo

Eriol le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad a Tomoyo quien capto la indirecta

. –Sakura yo también tengo una apuesta para ti –dijo Eriol

Sakura se quedo intrigada ante tal propuesta conociendo a Eriol no se trataría de algo bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: bueno otro capítulo de esta mini historia espero les guste y dejen Reviews que eso motiva a seguir escribiendo esta historia


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA

.

EL VS ELLA TODO POR UNA APUESTA

.

CAPITULO 3

.

INVESTIGANDO ALA COMPETENCIA

Syaoran veía a Sakura con suma, pero suma intensidad que podría pasar por un acosador ante la mirada de cualquier persona.

–te lo digo Tomoyo alguien me espía e sentido una presencia, hay no ¿y si es un fantasma? –dijo Sakura con cara de susto

–te lo aseguro Sakura eres paranoica nadie te vigila –dijo Tomoyo pero ella sabía que syaoran la seguía

Eriol sonrió ante la cara de su amigo al verlo anotar algo en su libreta

– ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Eriol al ver a su amigo muy concentrado

–¡aja! –dijo syaoran –ya lo vi esa chica es lista mira, su horario de la semana, de la escuela a su casa, luego sale en mi auto a casa de Tomoyo eso es los lunes y lo fines de semana –lanzando una mirada a su amigo –he notado que ha salido contigo

Eriol sonrió en forma inocente –amigo ¿acaso eres un acosador, como sabes esto?

–no trates de negar los hechos e descubierto la verdad tu me mandaste a Daidoji y aprovecharon que me dio dinero , luego enviaste la carta a mi padre para quitarme el auto mientras tú y Sakura se burlan de mi

Eriol quedo sorprendido por las deducciones de su amigo, tenía una imaginación que daba miedo y risa al mismo tiempo

–te explicare un poco porque me veo con Sakura y en tu investigación no dice que Tomoyo también va a lo que tu llamas citas secretas

–veras acosador amigo Sakura me pidió que le enseñe a preparar un pastel y eso es todo

Syaoran rodeo la mesa –¿un pastel?, seguro es para mí, pero no crea que lo aceptare –dijo syaoran triunfal

–por que tiene que ser para ti sabes hay un chico... ¿Cómo se llama Yukito? el amigo de su hermano ella me conto sobre el –dijo Eriol muy divertido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–te lo aseguro Tomoyo Eriol es cruel –dijo Sakura recostándose en el auto y haciendo una ademan teatral

–Tú aceptaste la apuesta –le dijo Tomoyo

Sakura arrugo la frente no sabía porque a veces hablaba sin pensar y aceptaba cosas como cuando fue a soltarle a Li su apuesta, ahora lo había hecho con Eriol Sakura pensaba que era como un pez que por su propia boca moría, repaso mentalmente las palabras dichas ese día en la cafetería, que había sido lo que Eriol le había dicho, así Sakura recordó

–_apuesto a que no podrás es decir Sakura, no eres su tipo además_

–_Claro que puedo –había dicho ella muy segura, aunque no lo estuviera no lo demostraría_

–_bueno si estas muy segura que tal si ponemos un plazo de tiempo, te doy dos semanas si no lo logras ese hermoso auto me lo darás –dijo Eriol –pero si tienes miedo mejor ríndete y ¿Qué apostaste con él? A parte que él se pavonee por toda la escuela diciendo que te rechazo _

_Esas palabras enardecieron a Sakura eso si no lo soportaría la mirada de las chicas si alguien diría que fue rechazado seria el… syaoran Li sería rechazado Sakura soltó una risa algo psicópata_

–_Acepto –le dijo a Eriol quien vio a Tomoyo de forma seria, si algo sabían ellos es que ninguno de los dos sedería, y que necesitaban un poco de ayuda para que expresaran lo que en verdad sentían mutuamente_

.

.

Sakura suspiro ante el recuerdo sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo

–Ahí está de nuevo esa sensación de ser espiada y si no es un fantasma y es un acosador un secuestrador –Sakura abrazo a Tomoyo –me harán cosas y luego me venderán –dijo Sakura y Tomoyo se sorprendió por el nivel de imaginación de su amiga

.

.

Syaoran anoto en su libreta de apuntes, que según él no era acosar a Sakura

**16:00 horas: abraza a Tomoyo** –syaoran sintió calor y recordó que hacía mucho calor y traía una gabardina negra... Pero no importaba el calor el sabría que tramaba Kinomoto así tuviera que sufrir de insolación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Sakura recibió con horror la noticia de su compañero de clases Yamasaki había informado del presunto sospechoso que rondaba las calles

–Si dicen que podría ser un loco que secuestra a las jovencitas –dijo Yamasaki

–te lo dije Tomoyo seguro yo soy su victima

Tomoyo suspiro lo más probable es que todo fuera un mal entendido pero agradeció que su amiga fuera tan despistada y miedosa

–Deberías dejar de acosarla –le dijo Eriol a syaoran quien estaba muy concentrado viendo a Sakura

-no se llama acosar es investigación de campo, estudio al enemigo, pero más importante lo oíste Eriol del loco que ronda cerca y si realmente esta tras Sakura no permitiré que un loco se la lleve no sin antes verla perder

Eriol sonrió porque no podía creer que no se diera cuenta que el loco que acechaba a Sakura era el

. – ¿Qué harás amigo? –Pregunto Eriol a syaoran quien parecía concentrado, de pronto dijo con voz expresiva y convencido –sere su guardaespaldas –dijo y Eriol quedo en shock total

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: BUENO CHICOS QUE TAL ESTE CAOITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR EN ESTE MES MIS DEMAS FIC ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**.


	4. Chapter 4

OmoLOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA

**EL VS ELLA **

**TODO POR UNA APUESTA**

**PLAN 1 **

**.**

**.**

Eriol vio con suma curiosidad a su amigo, no entendía cual era la diferencia ser un guardaespaldas secreto, que un acosador, lo viera, por donde lo viera era lo mismo espiaba a Sakura y punto, lo importante es porque el parecía no notarlo

–anota Eriol sospechoso número uno –dijo syaoran con los binoculares en los ojos –esa persona es muy sospechosa

Eriol vio en dirección donde syaoran espiaba

–ese es su hermano –¿porque su hermano querría secuestrarla? –Pregunto al tiempo que golpeaba la cabeza de syaoran con el bolígrafo -¿Por qué estamos espiando a Sakura y su familia?, no mejor ¿Por qué estoy también ayudándote a hacerlo?

Syaoran vio a su amigo con incredulidad, ¿acaso el no estaba preocupado por Sakura?,¿ que pasaba si se la llevaban y no lograba jamás saber cómo lo iba a conquistar? y no es que ya lo hubiera hecho, acaso a su mejor amigo no le interesaba que él estuviera toda la vida con la intriga de cómo planeaba Sakura conquistarlo

–por que estamos preocupados por Sakura, como buenas personas debemos evitar que algún loco se le acerque, y mira que en estos tiempos hay muchos –dijo syaoran con aire heroico

"aquí hay uno de esos locos" pensó Eriol y retomo sus puesto de vigilancia, pensó que era mejor acompañarlo a dejar que su amigo tuviera una gran idea que arruinara toda posibilidad con Sakura en un futuro cercano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se asomo en la ventana, no era paranoica lo sabía, esa silueta estaba ahí afuera desde que había comenzado el fin de semana

–te lo digo Tomoyo alguien me observa, y no me digas que soy dramática, paranoica, fatalista –le dijo Sakura a su amiga quien había ido a quedarse con ella. Tomoyo la vio y asintió

–bueno supongamos que realmente alguien te acecha, y que realmente está afuera, y que sabe que tus padres y tu hermano no están, entonces está ahí afuera planeando atacarte cuando estas dormida, te hará cosas malas, te secuestrara, y te venderá, según tus conclusiones, y no eres dramática, y nada de lo que dije es imaginación tuya, de acuerdo ¿Qué hacemos entonces? –pregunto Tomoyo a una asustada Sakura quien seguía viendo la ventana

–no lo se Tommy pero no quiero quedarme sola

Tomoyo sonrió maliciosamente esperaba que la paranoia de Sakura, en este caso bien infundada gracias al buen Li, pudiera ella hacer su movimiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eriol tomo un poco de agua tenia tres horas seguidas parado , en lo que syaoran llamaba puesto de vigilancia, esperaba que al menos todo ese esfuerzo valiera la pena, y supo que si cuando sonó su celular, sonrió y asintió, era su turno su amigo iba a admitir que había perdido contra Sakura, aunque ella no hubiera sabido cómo, y la respuesta era obvia, había perdido porque había logrado hacer que su amigo se enamorara de, ella simplemente confrontándolo, quitándole su auto y lo más importante lo había ignorado olímpicamente. Algo que sin duda había sido la clave para que el Gran Li syaoran se enamorara, porque ninguna chica antes se había resistido a su encanto

–bueno tengo que decir que tenias razón al parecer Sakura a notado a alguien desde su ventana, algo sospechoso –dijo Eriol en tono misterioso –puede que el acosador este esperando que Sakura este sola para aprovecharse, por eso Sakura me pidió que fuera, porque si anotaste bien en tu libreta de apuntes este fin de semana estará sola, imagínatela, Sakura sola con un loco suelto

La mente de syaoran se lleno de imágenes, una tras otras, Sakura atada, Sakura llorando

–Bien vamos –dijo syaoran

–Vamos No –Lo corrigió Eriol –pero si mejor acompáñame, pero sería muy sospechoso que llegamos ahorita esperemos en una de esas atrapamos al acosador de Sakura, y te vuelves su héroe, Sakura no podrá seguir ignorándote después de eso.

Los ojo de syaoran se iluminaron y se imagino a Sakura tras el, eso era lo mejor de todo en su mente ya estaba ideando la confesión de Sakura, y el rechazándola pero sobre todo se imagino recuperando su auto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura veía intensamente a syaoran como era que ese incubo estaba en su casa, todo culpa de Eriol, pero tampoco podía quejarse le aterraba quedarse sola, pero estar con syaoran y Eriol en su casa eso no era de chicas decentes, pensó en su hermano y en lo que le diría si se enteraba que dos chicos habían ido a pasar la noche a su casa, su cara se puso roja de solo pensar las cosas que su hermano diría

–Y bien Sakura sabes algo sobre el acosador –pregunto Eriol mientras se situaba frente a ella

–nada solo que a de ser un loco pervertido

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Syaoran –solo un enfermo acosaría a una chica sola

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron y contuvieron la risa, realmente el había dicho eso, el, quien era el acosador misterioso, el enfermo según sus palabras pero ninguno de los dos lo dijo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo ocurrido durante la noche Sakura lo describiría como un suceso de eventos inesperado

Syaoran diría que el infierno se había abierto

Mientras que Eriol Y Tomoyo solo dirían que había sido desafortunado pero muy divertido ver la cara de los dos. Pero sobre todo una noche muy llena de revelaciones y uno que otro incidente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

N/A: bueno otro capítulo de esta mini historia espero les guste y dejen Reviews que eso motiva a seguir escribiendo esta historia


	5. capitulo Final

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

EL VS ELLA TODO POR UNA APUESTA

CAPITULO 5

UNA EXTRAÑA REVELACION

.

.

Touya frunció el ceño y se limpio la cara aun le ardía el gas pimienta que Sakura le había rociado, pero lo que más le molestaba era lo que había pasado, esa noche suspiro profundo y trato de no perder el control una risa maliciosa se asomo por u cara ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a confundirlo con un acosador? Seguro la culpa era del mocoso que lo había golpeado cuando era el, el que debería de haberlo golpeado hasta la muerte después de todo estaba en su casa con su hermana, con su hermana esa idea lo molesto mucho.

.

Sakura sonreía nerviosamente cuando Touya salió del baño, ¿qué es lo que había pasado?

Touya dirigió su mirada hacia a syaoran y recordó lo ocurrido esa noche en su casa.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura no estaba segura de hacerlo pero todos estaban esperando que lo hiciera entonces cerró los ojos y puso su cuerpo sobre el de syaoran, su respiración se agito cuando olio su aroma a café mezclado con su loción su corazón se acelero y lo hizo puso su mano sobre el color rojo

. –pie izquierdo sobre color amarillo –dijo Tomoyo

. –esa posición es imposible. –dijo Sakura que no entendía como había aceptado jugar Twister con ellos

Syaoran vio a Sakura cerca de el y en la posición que estaban cualquiera podía mal interpretar cualquier cosa

. –te lo digo Tomoyo no soy contorsionista –dijo Sakura tratando de no caer sobre syaoran algo que no pudo evitar ya que su mano se resbalo y callo directo sobre el

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Touya pensó que tal vez Sakura se sentiría sola aunque Tomoyo se quedara con ella, con la tormenta que se avecinaba lo más seguro es que estuviera muerta de miedo si había truenos, Touya Kinomoto manejo directamente desde el centro de Tokio hasta Tomoeda se sorprendió cuando escucho voces dentro por lo que se asomo por la ventana ¿Qué era eso que vio? Un chico sobre su hermana, aprovechándose de ella Touya enfureció, esa osadía era demasiado además lo hacía en su casa, Touya estaba tan sumido en sus divagaciones que no vio que Eriol y Tomoyo también estaban en el lugar

.

–te lo advierto Li si me tocas te golpeare –dijo Sakura incorporándose del suelo

Syaoran solo hizo burla a sus palabras y pensó **"quien rayos querría robar o secuestrar a esa loca"** aun así no quitaba que le preocupara y ahí estaba el debatiéndose ¿Por qué hacia todo eso? Si el ni la quería, oh si la quería, "claro que si" se dijo el mismo pero rápidamente se espanto esas ideas no podía haberse enamorado de ella, porque eso significaba que había perdido y lo peor no sabía como lo había hecho

Eriol sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada de syaoran cuando Sakura lo vio fijamente, pero no dijo nada Eriol disfrutaba con las expresiones de su amigo, un relámpago surco el cielo haciendo que Sakura gritara cuando la luz se fue

Touya entro de forma violenta al escuchar a su hermana seguro algo le había hecho el mocoso

Sakura dio un grito cuando la luz se fue y más cuando escucho la puerta abrirse con una fuerza descomunal

Syaoran inconscientemente abrazo a Sakura quien se pego a su cuerpo temblando

Touya tuvo una vaga idea de lo que pasaba pudo ver una silueta femenina y claro imagino que ese mocoso, le hacía algo a su hermana en la oscuridad, sin pensarlo se fue contra syaoran

Eriol creyó comprender la situación que e estaba dando frente a él, Tomoyo sonrió a un en la oscuridad y ocurrió

–no toques a mi Sakura –grito Syaoran quien golpeo al intruso

Sakura se quedo sorprendida pero no lo suficiente como para no contestar

. –si no toques a su Sakura –dijo y roció el gas sobre el intruso

Touya dio un grito de dolor. – ¿la Sakura de quien? –pegunto en un sofocado grito de dolor

Eriol solo reía ante lo que acababa de pasar

-¿hermano? –pregunto Sakura al escuchar la voz de Touya

Syaoran trago pesado acababa de golpear al hermano d Sakura, no solo eso la había llamado "Su Sakura" pero mas importante ella había dicho que si era su Sakura, las cosas estaban saliendo un poco extrañas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Touya les dirigió una mirada y espero que Sakura al fin se dignara a explicarle que hacían dos chicos en su casa a mitad de la noche con unas chicas solas

–Bueno hermano no es lo que crees –se defendió Sakura –es solo que Tomoyo tenía miedo y llamo a Eriol y syaoran para que nos acompañaran

Tomoyo sonrió nerviosamente, la acababan de mencionar y como siempre Sakura la pasaba a poner en la mira de Touya

–Bueno si, pero no –dijo Tomoyo nerviosamente –así como Sakura lo dijo no es

Touya vio fijamente a Tomoyo quien se puso nerviosa y finalmente lo inevitable pasó

–es solo que Sakura aposto con el tonto de Li que lo enamoraría, y él no se da cuenta que ya perdió, además Sakura también está enamorada de él –grito Tomoyo dejando a todos sorprendidos pero más a Touya quien no comprendía de que hablaba

– ¿tú me amas? –pregunto Sakura ignorando a su hermano, haciendo que syaoran se sonrojara. –es solo que tú me dijiste que me enamorarías y luego me olvidaste y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti –contesto syaoran

Touya solo podía sentir como crecía su enojo, no solo lo habían golpeado, si no que ahora lo ignoraban y no solo eso el mocoso estaba declarando su amor por su hermanita frente a el, el mocoso debía morir

Sakura se ruborizo al sentir la mano de syaoran junto a la suya

– ¿terminaron? - Pregunto Touya molesto –tu y tu –dijo señalando a Eriol y syaoran –fuera de mi casa y tu Sakura creo que tenemos que hablar

Tomoyo trato de escapar junto con los chicos

–tú te quedas Tomoyo –le dijo Touya lanzándole una mirada asesina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–así que al final ¿descubriste quien era tu acosador? –pregunto Nadeshiko a su hija mientras la ayudaba a vestirse. Sakura sonrió a su madre antes de contestar

–supongo que no fue la mejor forma de comenzar una relación

–te equivocas hija a veces las relaciones empiezan de situaciones extrañas y mírate hoy, es tu boda te aseguro que syaoran está igual de nervioso que tu

–una relación que empezó por una apuesta –dijo Sakura y sonrió

.

.

Tomoyo sonrió al escuchar a Sakura realmente era cierto pero Sakura no supo que Eriol y ella también habían apostado. "todo por una apuesta" dijo Tomoyo y pensó que tal vez de no ser por eso ella no hubiera perdido con Eriol y no se estarían casando el mismo día. Tomoyo pensó mucho en como todos habían terminado al fin juntos y eso la hizo sentir feliz

– ¿lista Tomoyo? –pregunto Sakura

–Lista Sakura –contesto Tomoyo y las dos salieron al jardín donde las esperaban los novios


End file.
